The Flames Of My Angel
by XxFallenWingsxX
Summary: Bella: Beautiful. Not in my case, Bella thought. Isabella Swan is trying to find herself. She goes through everyday hardships, such as no mother, abuse from her father, and the one and only, bullying from 3 girls at school. Will one certain Australian Green Eyed boy come to her rescue? Will he help her find herself? Or will Bella feel the burns from her Angel?
1. Chapter 1

I winced in pain as I wipe the blood oozing out of my cuts.

I threw my book bag over my shoulder and headed off to school.

I guess I should introduce myself.

Hi. My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm abused by my father, who hates my guts. My mother had left us years ago, when I was very little. I remember, I was about 5 or 6 years old. She just took off and left.

The beatings started way after. When I was about 11, I think. When my father was feeling particularity lonely one day, he drank. He guzzled down the drink. I was in my bedroom. He just took out his anger at me. He lashed out at me, and I unsuccessfully tried to pull him off. Ever since that day, e made sure to make room in his routine for me.

I also get bullied by three girls in my year. Skylar, Victoria, and Isabella.

I only had one friend. Her name was Meha. (pronounced may-ha)

She used to stand up for me, but she moved away. It's gotten worse since then. No one would talk to me, and only sent disgusting glances my way. I thought I looked at lease a bit decent.

I have straight, silky, light brown hair just ending mid waist, and a combination of green and hazel eyes. My eyes were the only thing I've gotten from my father, but I kind off liked them. Like my little sin. My eye was green and amber, both battling for dominance.

I had now entered the school. No one was here, I usually came early. I entered my first class, science, with Mr. Smith.

"Hello, Bella. Any new books yet?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Anyway, since you don't have a lab partner, I assigned you the new student that starts today. Is that alright?" He asked me.

I hesitated. I felt bad for the new student, hey assigned him me.

Ah well.

"Sure." I said.

"Well, here he is now!" He said, clapping his hands together.

A boy walked in, I was flabbergasted. He had bronze hair, but it was a strange combination with brown. His hair was messy with disray, and shocking green, vibrant, eyes.

He shook my hand.

"Hi, Love. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He said.

"Hi" I muttered back stupidly.

The bell rang. I picked up my stuff and got ready to walk out to my locker.

"Hey, where ya going?" He asks.

"You don't want to know." I replied.

He had an Australian accent. I loved it.

I was in the hallway when Skylar slammed down my books. She shoved me into the lockers. I winced as the newly bandaged cut teared open. (the one her father gave her)

"Hey Bella. Next time you shouldn't be so clumsy. I wonder if it came from your mom. Wait! We would never known, you were to ugly to love. No one could blamed her for leaving some like _you_." She laughed.

"Hey!" A voice called out. It was the boy from before.

"Back off, yeah?" He said.

"You shouldn't have done that." I muttered, picking up my books quickly. I pushed passed him and ran down the hall. I ran into the girls bathroom and locked it. I broke down after that. I slid down on the door and cried.

A few moments later, their was a knock on the door.

I wiped my face and opened it.

"Hey." Edward said.

"Hi." I said quietly.

He hugged me, tight.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I'm your rescuer." He said.

"I'm to deep in now. Run while you still can. You don't even know me." I tried to reason with him.

He pushed the hair from my face.

"That's why I'm going to know you." He said.

_She was broken and no one knew her, _

_He was a savior, her safety was blur. _

**Soooo yeah new story... This will be a short story, maybe, let's say, 20-is to 30-ish chapters? IDK I might make a sequel. Baiii...**

**Please Review. It's greatly appreciated ^-^ I'll update as fast as I can. **

**AND YEAH I GAVE HIM AN AUSTRALIAN ACCENT. DEAL WITH IT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews! :* Keep 'em coming! :)**

"C'mon, let me take you home." He said.

My dad wasn't home yet, so why not?

I nodded my head. He lead me outside. A security guard called after us.

"Hey! Where are you kids going? Get back to class!" He said. I could see a vein popping from the side of his forehead.

Edward turned around slowly, and his sneaker squeaked against the hard, aging tiles.

He put two hands on my shoulders.

"Look sick." He quickly whispered in my ear, his breath hot and fast. I shuddered.

I grabbed my stomach painfully.

"I'm sorry sir, but Bella here wasn't feeling fine, and the nurse gave me permission to bring her home." He said, looking sheepish.

The guard looked at both of our faces. He must have believed something, because he nodded us off, just as Edward anticipated.

Edward helped me down the unusually large steps. I walked across the parking lot until Edward led me to a silver car.

'Volvo' it read.

The cold crisp air whipped around feeling like slaps to my face. I open the door and got in.

The leather seats were a bit skin tight.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"12 Grayson Street." I answered. I looked out the windows.

It was a bit awkward being around a boy. I've never talked to one for more than a minute, unless it was for a project. Then, they would still ignore me and scooted to the end of the table.

"Soo." He started. His australian accent made it sound like "Saoow." It was interesting.

I laughed out loud.

He grinned a me from the driver seat. He had one left dimple.

"What?" He asked me. It sounded like "wo-at?"

I shook my head and looked at the blurring trees.

"Tell me." He said, nudging me shoulder.

"I love your accent. It's so adorable." I admitted to him.

He laughed.

Then he put on a grim face.

"Adorable? I think of it as manly." He said, huffing.

"Mmhm." I just hummed.

He turned the corner, and my house came up.

"This is it." I said, unblocking my seatbelt. I got out and shut the door.

"Wait!" He said.

I opened the door.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. I nodded.

"Good." He said.

I shut the door and he drove off.

I walked into the house.

Something was uneven. The steps creaked heavily. I opened the door. I was slammed at impact, and I felt the breath being knocked out of me. I let out a whoosh of air.

Dad.

"Where were you slut?" My dad growled at me.

"I was at school, and I wasn't feeling well, so my friend drove me home." I said quickly. His arm was pushing against my throat, leaving me barely breathing.

"Someone told me it was a boy. Is he paying you for sex? Or are you just sucking his dick for fun?" My dad bit back out.

"No!" I said, pushing his arm away.

He looked surprised, than enraged.

"Where did you get this attitude, Isabella?" He asked as he slammed the half empty beer bottle against my head. I winced as cuts tore open. The beer meshed with my cuts, the perfect combination to the perfect torture.

"You will never speak to that boy ever again! Or I'll have to deal with him my own way…" He said.

That was all I remembered before I blacked out.

I woke up, still lying on the ground next to the kitchen table.

I winced as I moved around. The cuts were still open, although the scabs were covered with dried blood.

I took a quick shower, and applied all the make up I would need for that day. The worst was a bruise from my chin, across my left cheek, ending to my ear. That was probably from my greetings to the floor.

No Edward. Okay. That would be easy.

At least that's what I thought.

I entered my 4th period class, which I so happened to share with Edward.

Ugh. Biology.

I hated it so much!

But that was the least of my worries.

"Are you ignoring me?" Edward asked almost immediately as I slid down into my seat.

I picked up my pen and pretended to focus on the scathed side.

That's what I did most of the period. Eventually Edward gave up trying to coax me any information as e slumped down into his seat.

*TIME SKIP*

8th period lunch. Finally, this day would come to an end.

I went outside, by the tree I hang in every day. I opened my book, Pride and Prejudice, as it started to rain.

"Shit," I muttered as I began to gather my things.

"Need help?" Edward asked as he swooped down and grabbed the rest of my things. I just took them from his hand without word.

"C'mon, talk to e." He said, trying to persuade.

I swung my bag over my shoulder. It began to rain harder now.

I pointed to the school.

"Oh, school. Yeah, let's go." He said.

"Wait, what's that bruise on your face?" He asked.

Oh shit.

**So yeah, here it is. I worked hard, so please review! Thanks so much! **


End file.
